The Kiss
by bunnybabe247
Summary: When her friends dare her to kiss some random stranger in the middle of a crowded mall Ally doesn't back down. She never backs down from a dare. It wasn't as If she'd see the guy again so she does it. The next day mystery guy shows up at school wearing a varsity jacket. Wait What! AllyxAustin KiraxTrent CassidyxDallas TrishxDez
1. Chapter 1

The Kiss

When her friends dare her to kiss some random stranger in the middle of a crowded mall Ally doesn't back down. She never backs down from a dare. It wasn't as If she'd see the guy again so she does it. The next day mystery guy shows up at school wearing a varsity jacket. Wait What!

XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCX

Ally POV

I was sitting in Miami Mall food court with Trish, Cassidy and Kira scooping out cute guys and gossiping about our summers and our future as seniors in high school.

"So anyway I was making out with him and then his wife bust the door open and starts screaming something in another language. She was insane throwing things calling me a cheap slut it was hilarious." Cassidy flips her hair before taking a sip of her drink.

"Gosh Cass is there anyone you didn't hook up with over the summer?" Trish teased.

"What can I say I'm a very outgoing girl." We all roll out eyes and continue eating.

"What about you Trish. You and Dez still going strong?" She smiles happily.

"Yup. 2 years in a month. I really love him guys. He maybe the one." She holds out her hand and its then I notice the huge diamond ring sitting on her right hand. "He gave it to me yesterday. He told me he loved me and he couldn't wait for us to grow old together." Dez was always a sweetheart.

"So have you ever thought about-" Cassidy left her sentence hanging but we all know what she meant.

"Yes. I did consider it and I decided that on our anniversary, I'm all his." I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry Alls I'm sure about this. We love each other and nothing is going to change that."

"Thank god for that. You need any tips? Cause I have plenty." Cassidy says. Trish rolls her eyes causing the rest of us to laugh.

"Don't we know it." I tease. Cassidy sarcastically laughs then, starts texting on her phone.

"What about you Kira. How are things going with your new step-brother?" She shrugs

"Nothing new he's still an ass, arrogant as hell and such a tease."

"You know if you fool around it won't count your not blood related. I know if I were you I would totally hit that. I mean have you seen that boy." We all stare at her for awhile to which she just shrugs off.

"I am perfectly capable of admitting Trent is attractive he's just such a pain that I force myself to forget. I swear he lives just to annoy me." She snatches a fry off of my plate.

"Wait so you're saying you'd sleep with him?" I ask.

"Well that is how we met."

"So why don't you use that against him. Dress sexy around him and when his friends are over too it will drive him crazy."

"Please. Trent isn't attracted to me he said so."

"Kir I've seen him check you out in your cheerleading outfit trust me he's attracted." She smirks evilly.

After a couple of minutes of silence I decided we should play a game for old time sake.

"Okay girls how bout we play a good old-fashioned game of truth or dare."

"What is this fourth grade." Kira whines.

"Please Kir you just played this game last week, you know with Trent. In his bedroom." She instantly blushes and glares at me.

"Thats not true and you know it but fine Ally since you're so eager, why don't you go first." I shrug nonchalantly.

"Give me you're best." Kira looks at the girls and smirks.

"Okay. Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

"Dare it is then."

"I said truth."

"Did you? Cause I heard dare."

"Well you heard-"

"Is the world ending. Ally Dawson backing down from a dare I never thought I'd see the day." She knew what buttons to hit, she knew I couldn't back down, especially when my title is called into question.

"Fine. Hit me with your best shot."

She smirks." Okay I dare you to.." Her eyes skim around the court for a moment before her attention was turned back to me. "Kiss that boy over there." Her head jerks in the direction behind me and I look to see who she was talking about.

He's about 6'2 with blonde hair and the most amazing chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing a Seaford High varsity jacket which meant his school rivaled mine. He leaned against the pillar laughing with a group of guys and basically was a living example of swagger.

"Kira ae you crazy he's a Pirate."

"Ever heard of Romeo and Juliet so what you're school rivals be lucky I picked out a hot guy." She slowly takes a sip of her drink challenging me with her eyes. "B. it has to be on the lips"

"If he wants tounge you have to do it." Cassidy adds.

"And he has to to pull away." They all were a little too excited for this, but this is me they wanted to see me humiliate myself because they knew I wouldn't dare back down.

"Fine I'll do it." I say suprising them. They all sit up and watch as I make my way across the court. I stop in front of the boy and he and his friend look at me obviously confused, not knowing who the hell I was.

"Can I help you?" I step closer to him and before he can say anything else my lips are on his at first he did not return the kiss which scared the hell out of me because it made this much awkwarder. Just as I was about to pull away and lose the bet one of his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer. His lips move rhythmically against mine his kiss gental yet rough.

His tounge grazes the bottom of my lip and I immediately open up. Now we were making out in the middle off a crowded mall with each set of our friends watching but I gotta be honest I didn't care because the kiss was mind-blowing. My arms wrap around his neck and his around my waist. We are chest to chest not a inch of room left between us.

Finally he pulls away but before he can say another word I walk off to my table and sit ignoring the shock on my friends faces.

XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCX

I hate the first day off school. Waking up early, picking out cute clothes and the official end of summer for us kids. It's always hell and even worse now that its my senior year I can't wait for this year to end.

"So did you hear. Elliot got kicked off the team. He was their best player." Cassidy says.

"What! What did he do." I've always had the hugest crush on Elliot but he's to busy with his many other girls to notice.

"Failed his drug test. But from what I hear the new player is just as good. Possibly better."

"Any idea who?" I question. She shakes her head.

"No clue. New kid Definitley."

"Cool. Have you seen Kira and Trish?" She rolls her eyes.

"With their BF's of course. I swear they never come up for air." I giggle and shut my locker. "Meet me at lunch okay sweets." I nod and we hug, she kisses my cheek then struts down the hall gaining the attention of 99% of the male population.

I'm off to music right now which I know is gonna be my favorite class of the day. I'm already 2 minutes late but it doesn't matter because its the first day. I round the corner and slam right into a rock hard chest. Before I can fall an arm wraps around my waist pulling me up.

"We meet again." I finally open my eyes and look at the man in complete shock. My first thought.

"Oh sh**"

End Chapter.

This chapter moved slow but it gets better

I have 2 more story possibilities and if you don't like this ten I will put it on hold and start the other.

Tell me what you thought. Should I continue. REVIEW for a continuation.


	2. Chapter 2

The Kiss 2

Thanks for all of the reviews I honestly didn't think that I would have so many along with favorites.

This story will be told from multiple points of view so if you happen to dislike that I'm sorry but I hope you keep reading anyway.

I Do Not Own Austin & Ally.

XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCX

Ally POV

I pull out of the boys embrace and take a few steps back, until my back hits a set lockers.

"You know you could have at least warned me about that kiss." Mystery man says while taking a few steps towards me. He stops directly in front of me putting his arms up on ethier side of my head, he leans closer to me lips hovering just above mine.

"I'm sorry but my friends dared me to do it and I am not the type to back away from a dare." I had trouble looking away from him because he is drop dead gorgeous.

"That's too bad. I'm Austin by the way." He takes a step back and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. He raises an eyebrow urging me to speak.

"I'm Ally. Now don't take this the wrong way but why the hell are you here."

"Well you see, we call this place school and us kids must come here to learn so-"

"Not like that you idiot. Yesterday you were wearing a pirates varsity jacket that's our rival school why are you here."

"Oh my family moved. I didn't get my new jacket until this morning I'm a manatee now. " It was then I notice his yellow Manatee Varsity jacket.

"You're the new player." He smiles smugly but nods.

"Yep. So Ally do you want to show me around school I think I need a guide." I watch as his eyes unashamedly roam my body and I suddenly regret wearing my cheer uniform this morning.

"I don't think so something tells me you want more than just my guidance."

"And you would be right, but I would be willing to wait. For now at least." I roll my eyes, step away from lockers pushing past him. No sooner I hear his footsteps following behind me.

"Will you stop following me."

"I'm sorry I just don't know where I'm going." I stop sharp and turn towards him holding out my hand. He places his sechdule in my hand all the while he was smirking.

"Shoot." I shove his sechdule into his chest and walk away. "We have the same first period." I grumble. I try to walk as fast as I possibly can without running I know Austin is directly me and I know he's staring at my ass. "Do you mind not staring at my ass please."

"I not even gonna say I'm sorry. You are definitely working that cheer uniform."

"I swear you jocks are all the same." I open the door to the music room and all heads turn towards us.

"Late I hope this won't become a regular thing." I shake my head.

"Sorry I was helping out the new kid." All of the girls started fluffing their hair and sticking out their chest to attract Austin's attention which of course they did.

"Okay I'll let it slide for now just take your seat. I have to go see Principal Jeffory so behave while I'm gone." I walk over and sit next to Kira who is trying her best not to laugh.

"You did this to me." I say as I take a seat next to her.

She chuckles softly and turns to me." How was I supposed to know hot mystery guy would turn up at our school the next day."

"You're loving this aren't you."

"Of course I am. So were you really late because you were helping him around or because you were 'helping him'"

"Gosh, and I though Cass was the pervy one."

"Sorry I'm pretty tired. Trent was up late last night banging some girl." I smirk knowingly.

"Jealous?"

She scoffs." I don't give a flying fiddle who he freaks with as long as its not when I'm trying to get my beauty sleep. I look terrible today." Please Kira always looked beautiful no matter how many hours she slept. She had that true beauty that every girl wanted so much.

"Stop it Kir you look amazing as usual."

"Whatever you say." She smooths out her cheer skirt and looks over her shoulder. "Looks like your mystery man has acquired some major popularity already." I look back and see that Austin is being felt up by Kim the school's it girl.

"Good hopefully he won't follow me around for th rest of the day."

"Come on Ally even I wouldn't mind being followed around by that heaven blessed male."

"Well I'm shyer than you are."

"As if. Every time we go out you're the second one found making out with some dude. Your about as shy as Cassidy."

"I take offense to that."

"You would."

"Hey sis." I turn to see Trent on the opposite side of Kira arm rested on her shoulders.

"Step-sis Beleive me I am nowhere near related to you. Nor do I want to be." Kira roughly throws his arm off of her shoulders and scoots closer to me.

"Beleive me I feel the same way. Anyway look the adults are away and I say we throw a party or old times sake." She gives him an 'over my dead body' look and his smirk grows. "Well then its a good thing I don't need you're permission. I already told very one it was going to happen this was more like an invitation."

"I don't think I need an invitation to be at my own house."

"Of course you don't however I don't want the entire school to see my house pet so I'm gonna need you to avoid being at the house tonight." Uh-Oh. 3...2...1.

"You are such a jackass!" Here we go. "I can't wait for my dad to divorce your mom so I don't have to deal with you or your crap."

"Please if anything my mom will divorce him we all know he's banging his secretary." Oh god.

By now the whole class was watching the pair, this was nothing new to us they always fought it was actually very entertaining.

Kira stood up with Trent following he stares down at her and smirks as his eyes fall down to her body.

"I hate you."

"Back at you sis. Back at you." He walks away leaving a very angry Kira behind.

"Step-Sis!." She yells after him I dobut heard though he's already making out with some junior in the back of the classroom.

"You okay?" Kira slides into her seat and just stares forward.

"Can I stay over tonight? Apparently I'm not allowed home."

"Of course you can." I look at my phone and see we have 10 minutes left of class and the teacher still hasn't returned.

"She's sleeping with the principal." I look at Kira mouth wide open.

"What?"

"Yep. Cass said she saw them over the summer trust me when I say this class will be an easy A."

"Damn she's like half his age."

"Yeah but even I can admit for a guy in his 40's Principal Jeff is hot."

"Cheers to that." We do our little handshake and wait for the time to pass.

After class ends I walk out with Kira we were heading to French. We have all of the same classes since we are part of the Bright Stars program at the school.

"Forget about me already?" Austin walks between Kira and I smiling brightly.

"No I just thought you found other-guidance."

"Jealous?"

"Please you wish."

"Don't worry I only have eyes for you."

"Then you might want to switch out for a diffrent pair because I'm not interested." Before I can walk away Austin steps in front of me.

"So Kim said you were decent dancer. Mind showing me some moves?"

"Why don't you ask her." I walk around him pulling Kira along with me as I make my ecscape.

Kira POV

You wanna know my story. Here it is.

When I was 7 I saw my mom in bed with our pool boy. He was 16 at the time and she was married. When I told daddy I saw mommy wrestling naked in the bed with the pool boy he didn't find it as funny as I did in fact he was beyond pissed. That night it was impossible for me to sleep through all of the yelling and banging coming from downstairs.

1 month later daddy packed up our things and moved to Miami. Tabloids were shocked that Jimmy and Sasha Starr were officially divorced and I was the reason. Mom basically disowned me and said I was the reason our family was ruined and looking back on it now I can see that she was right I am.

Dad threw himself into work after that and left me with the nanny most days. That's how I met Ally, Casidy and Trish they would be at the beach everyday and we would play together for hours.

By the time I was 12 dad started dating again some nights I would see him come home with a smile on his face and I was happy to see he was happy again.

Three years later at the start of my sophomore year there was this back to school party that the girls and I attended which is the place where I unknowingly met my future step-brother.

He came up to me offering me a drink. Normally I don't accept drinks from strangers but he was sweet and very cute. We talked for awhile and danced for a little bit by the end of the night he had me in one of the bedrooms and by the next morning he was gone taking all of his belongings including my virginity.

I cried for days knowing that this was nobodies fault but my own. I lashed out at my friends and my dad before finally coming to terms with the fact that boys can't be trusted.

About a month after the party my dad announced that he was married, he said they were dating for 3 years and decided to elope so he wouldn't attract media attention. That night the women and her son were supposed to be having a dinner with us as an official meeting.

Imagen my suprise when I opened the door to see the guy who left me high and dry at the party just a month before. I wanted to hate them both to throw a fit and force dad to divorce her but Diana was amazing she was smart, pretty and honestly the closest thing to a mother than mine ever was.

Trent however was a diffrent story we constantly fought and were always getting into trouble by our parents. We hated eachother as I knew my reason but not his it was as if he purposely made my life a living hell. He told me never to speak of that night, he said it was just a one night stand nothing more nothing less.

I cried myself to sleep that night.

So you want to know the story of my life. No need all you have to know is that it sucks and I have a feeling it won't get any better.

XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCX

After school the girls and I went to get some ice cream from Baskin Robins which was our tradition every Monday.

"So Kir I heard about the fight with Trent. Is everything okay." I shrug.

"Guys tht was years ago. I'm over it." That was a lie and they knew it but nobody pushed the subject further. "What we should be talking about is how Allys mystery man showed up at school today." We all look to Ally smirking teasingly.

"Guys he's not my mystery guy we kissed once that's it it meant nothing.

"Please you guys didn't just kiss, your lips had sex in the middle of a crowded mall." Cassidy says.

"Not true. Thanks to you guys he keeps bugging me."

"Hey you could have backed down from the dare."

"You and I both know that's not true." Cassidy looks over Allys and my shoulder and smirks.

"Well look who it is." Cassidy walks up to the table and slides next to Me. "Hey sexy."

"Hey Cass, Ally, Trish." When he gets to me he smirks. "Your dad wants to talk to you. Something about me hearing a guy in your bedroom last night.

"You little."

"Uh-uh-uh. " he wiggles his finger with each word. "For all I know it could be a study partner in there I told him I was just looking out for you making sure you were safe."

"There was nobody in my room last night. You were the one banging some chick louder than a freaking surround sound speaker."

"If I remember correctly you were the same exact way."

"You sure I wasn't screaming for help we both were pretty wasted that night."

"Oh believe me I would never forget something like that."

"Need something to **** off to at night."

"Please like I need to do that. I have every girl in school at my beckon call and you think I have to **** off to get sex."

I lean over slightly putting my lips to Trent's ear. "You know that's always been a huge turn-on for me." When I back away Trent shifts slightly in his seat.

"You always were such a tease."

"And that's all I'll ever be for you. Now call off my dad I did nothing last night."

"Well I know that and you know that but he doesn't."

"What do you want?"

" Nothing at the moment but when the time comes I'll tell you." He leans over and pecks my cheek. "Later sis." He whispers in my ear. He stands up and walks off towards the door.

"Step-sis!" Why the hell can't he get that right.

"Gosh Kir if you don't bed him I will." Cassidy says as she watches him get into his black Lamborghini.

"What are you talking about?"

"I think she's talking about the serious sexual tension between you and your stepbro." Trish interjects.

"Yeah I can see it too. My advice is to do it once and get it over with all the anger and tension between you two diminishes in a second." Ally.

"We don't have sexual tension. What we have is pure hate."

"Hey hate sex is great sex."

"Can we just stop talking about Trent and I it's starting to gross me out."

"More like turn you on. You've done with him before what's diffrent now."

"The difference is now he's a little perv and I'm not gonna be like other girls and give into him."

" Then don't. Why don't you tease him a little."

"Meaning?"

"Like we said yesterday something as simple as lack of clothing around the house or flirting with his friends, brushing up against him."

"That would never work."

"Never know if you don't try. If anything you'll shock him so much he'll stop bothering you." It was worth a shoot anything to keep that douche off my back.

And I have the perfect outfit to draw him out. Tonight I'm gonna crash his party.

XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCX

END CHAPTER

okay I updated early because I got so many good reviews so thanks and since I have this week off from school if you want more you know what you have to do.

Tell me what you think about the chapter.

1)Ally

2)Kira

3)Trent

Next chapter I will include the party crashing and will have

1)AllyxAustin

2)TrentxKira

3)TrishxDez

I started writing some of it so I can update soon but you have to please REVIEW.


	3. Chapter 3

The Kiss 3

Whoo! I'm back again and since I got so many reviews I decided update early so here you go.

Remember. Reviews make me happy which helps me write and update quicker.

I own nothing that looks/sounds familiar.

XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCX

Kira POV

The door is kicked shut as we kiss aimlessly in the room. We brake apart for a split second so he can brush everything off the top of my dresser, normally I would have been pissed but he didn't give me time to be. He immediately slams me on top of the dresser and begins kissing my neck. His hands wander my all over my body as he does so and I fight the urge to moan but fail miserably and when I do he smirks teasingly against my skin.

"I can't wait to hear you screaming my name."

"Don't get too cocky you still have a job that needs to be done." I reach around my neck and unhook my dress letting the top fall forward baring my whole front to her. He stares appreciatively at my upper body for a small time then without warning his lips are back on mine just as roughly as before. He lifts me up again carrying me backwards towards my bed, both of us fall on the matress lips still attached.

I feel him becoming more 'aware' so I gently grind my hips into his making him groan in pleasure. He breaks apart from me and tosses his shirt over his head then slides my dress off leaving me in only my undergarments. He kisses from my collarbone down to just above my panties but I stop him.

"Pants off. Now." He unbuttons his pants and slides them down tossing them to the small pile of clothing in te corner. He hovers above me and grinds his hips into mine I figure it as payback.

"Trent." I moan.

Okay I think I should pause here because you're probably wondering why the heck I'm in bed with the guy that I hate the most in the world so to answer that question lets rewind to the beginning of this very eventful night.

EARLIER...

The plan was simple, I slip into a very sexy outfit that shows alittle too much skin and was way too tight but I knew that's the stuff Trent liked. He liked when girls wore basically nothing because it made it easier to take everything off.

"Damn Kira. Trent is gonna die after he sees you in this." Ally moves a piece of my newly curled hair out of my face.

"I hope so I didn't dress like this for him to just ignore me."

"So you remember the plan right."

"Yes. Walk in walk past Trent flirt with his friends, flirt with him dance with him and tease him."

"Great okay we're here let's get this show on the road. I step out of the car pulling my dress down as far as it would go suddenly feeling self conscious. I knew there was no way I could make this plan work Trent wasn't attracted to me nor has he ever been but it was worth a shot.

When I entered the house the first thing I noticed was the variety of couples dancing in te center of the room grinding against eachother. Cassidy was already approaching her new meat and Trish and Ally went to say hi to Dez. So that left me to complete my mission.

I walked around for a few minutes before I found Trent. He had some freshman pressed up against the refrigerator, his hand half way up her skirt. Game Time.

"You know I hardly recognize you when your face isn't attached to some bimbo." Trent slowly removes himself from the girl and looks at me.

"I thought I said not to be here. Pets aren't allowed." He crosses the kitchen to stand in front of me leaving his 'guest' upset.

"Well I considered then thought what better way to piss of Trent than to defy him and hookup with one of his friends." I take his drink from him and take it down in one gulp. His eyebrow raises and I smirk at him.

"I'm loving the dress. Very hookerish."

"Please you and I both know your loving me in this outfit. I mean its the same one I wore the first time we met with a few snips here and there."

"You cut out the whole midde." I grabbed the beer bottle behind him.

"Well I needed something for the guys to look at."

"Gosh Kira can you be a bigger-"

"Uh-uh-uh. If your gonna get all PMS-y on me I'm gonna need a drink, and a hot guy. Is Dallas here." I walk out of the kitchen Trent following close behind

"You are not having sex with Dallas." I stop suddenly causing him to crash into me.

"Why do you want me to have sex with you." I see his eyes look at my barley covered body.

"You couldn't pay me enough. "

"Please I wouldn't have to pay you, hell I didn't last time."

"Whatever. You're not hot enough for me anyway." I hand him my drink as I walk away and find myself in the center if the dance floor swaying my hips trying my best to catch his attention and that I did. For the next 10 minutes he ignored all girls and solely focused on me and I made sure to make it good for him.

When I finally made my way off the floor and Trent hands me my drink."Hot enough for you." I taunt.

"Not even close. You know you remind me alot if your mom. I know a good whore when I see her." That Bastard. I push past him and run up the steps. This plan so wasn't worth being in the same vicinity as that jackass. I made my way to the second floor when I heard footsteps come up behind me. "What's the matter Kir can't Handel the truth."

"Screw you Trent. You've been up my ass since our parents were married and I'm sick of it."

"Maybe it's because my mom is to good for your dad. Honestly bringing us together was a bad idea especially when his daughter is a little sl-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence."

"Why too much of what you know is true."

"Leave me alone."

"What's the matter Kir? No comeback."

"You know what fuck you Trent you're just mad because your daddy didn't want you not a suprise though I can see why he would be so dissappointed." I am suddenly pushed up against the wall an angry Trent boxing me in.

"You are such an annoying little bitch." His face was inches from mine. "I hate you. I hate you so damn much."

"Back at ya bro. Back at ya." Then without warning his lips were on mine kissing me roughly and oddly enough I was kissing back because Trent always was a brilliant kisser.

Long story short we had sex that night and I'm trying my absolute best to forget it ever happened. Problem is Trent's the type of guy you never forget, no matter how hard you try.

XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCX

Ally POV

We had just left Kira to finish her business with Trent and Cassidy was off with her next victim so Trish and I decided to find Dez and talk or as I like to call it Ally stand there awkwardly as Dez and Trish make out.

"Dezzy hey." Trish sits on Dez's lap pecking him on the lips.

"Hey babe. Ally."

"Hey Dez. Whatcha been up to."

"Nothing much you."

"Same. Look I'm gonna go anywhere but here I don't want to stick aroud to see you to suck face so...bye." I grab the unopened bottle of beer from Dez's hand and make my escape.

As I walk away from the already making out couple and decided to head to the dance floor where I saw a very sensual dancing Kira on already. I look to the direction she's glancing at and see Trent practically bitting his lip off in appreciation. Kira was always good at working a crowd.

"Hey Ally." I know that voice, I wish I didn't but.

"What do you want Austin." I turn to face him.

"Hey all I wanted was to see if you wanted to dance."

"With you?"

"Yes."

"Did you not get anything from my speech earlier. I want absolutely nothing to do with you." Before I can walk/run away he grabs my hand and tugs me back.

"Ally calm down its just a dance its not like I asked you for sex. Unless of course you want to because I'm always up for that."

"Of course you are. The answer is still no though."

"Okay how about a proposition. You dance with me and if you don't have fun while we are. Then I'll leave you alone."

"For good?"

"Yup. For good."

"What if I do? Have fun I mean."

"Are you saying you might." He grins widely.

"No I'm saying you won't give something for nothing. What do you want?"

"Fair enough. If you have fun then that's just it you have fun."

"You want nothing?"

"Nope. Hey I'm getting my dance that's good enough." I look at him skeptically before I comply to his suggestion.

"Fine. You better know how to dance." I take his hand and pull him to the center of the floor which Kira has disappeared from. I turn my back against Austin and slowly start dancing against him as the song plays loudly in the background. His hands are on my hips as his movements match mine and for a moment I let him grind against me which I admitably enjoy.

We dance like that for what feels like hours and When I turn to face him I wrap my arms around his neck and smile at him.

"Okay you win. That was pretty fun." He smiles at me and pulls me closer to him, his head leans down so that his lips were by my ear and my eyes flutter shut.

"You look beautiful Ally." He whispers. I open my eyes and see him smiling at me and I smile back.

"Thanks. You know Austin I had a really great time tonight."

"Me too." He leans down once more and pecks my cheek. His phone vibrates against us and he pulls it from his pocket looking through it after getting what I would assume was a text. He smirks slightly then looks back down at me for a second. "As much as I would love to stay here with you It's 1 in the morning I gotta get home but I'll see you tomorrow or later today I guess." I nod as he pulls away from me.

"Bye."

"Bye." Then he was gone leaving me standing alone in the middle of the dance floor.

I walk off the dance floor and head to the front door figuring it's time for us to leave. I pull out my phone and begin texting the girls when I slam into something or rather someone quite hard. I look up and see Elliot Mathers my dream guy staring down at me.

"I'm sorry." Then he pauses." Ally right?"

"Yup Ally Dawson." It's not like you haven't known me since kindergarten or anything.

"You look hot in that dress." He states then smirks and walks away without another word. Hot honestly that's all he had to say. I swear boys can be so idiotic sometimes.

I decided to head back inside when I found out my phone was now dead. I walk upstairs and head inside the guest room designed specifically for the girls and I when we stay over. I swing the door open and find to people making out on the bed. I flip the light on causing the two to break apart.

"Austin? Kim?" I say in shock then again What did I say. Boys are idiotic.

XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCX

Okay I feel really bad about this chapter it's just not as good to me but fear not the next one (which is already written) is much better so if you want a quick update. REVIEW

Tell me what you thought please.


	4. Chapter 4

The Kiss 4

I'm back again. Thanks to all of you who reviewed and favorited this story your support means so much to me.

Not Edited

Ally POV

The party last night was fun to say the least you know besides the whole Austin ordel which by the way I am over . He showed me his true colors and I'm happy that I found out now rather than later when I could get hurt. I'm starting to learn more info everyday confirming that boys shouldn't be trusted.

"So Kira the weirdest thing happened last night." Cassidy started. "I was about to head into one of the rooms with this really, really hot guy when I saw a half-naked Trent leaving your room with the hugest smile on his face."

"So that means nothing you know Trent always having to get into bed with someone. "

"Yes thats true but you always lock your room and wear the key around your neck when their is a party at your house which you did last night by the way." Trish says.

"So he must have made a copy." She was avoiding all of our gazes which we all know meant exactly what Cassidy was implying. They had sex and I think I speak for everyone when I say. 'Its about damn time.'

"So how was it, was he bigger than last time. I bet he was the way girls talk you'd think he was a P star " Kira spits out her water and looks at Cassidy who is trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Cassidy what the hell. We are in school and that is gross."

"What I'm just saying what everyone else was thinking. It's no secret Trent is known as one of the best screws at this school, if not the best." She went back to stretching but still looked at Kira for an answer.

"Fine! Yes I did have sex with Trent and as much as I hate to admit he was fucking amazing and yes he does have a decent size and yes Cassidy before you ask we did do it more than once and yes each time it as amazing as the last." Cassidy grinned widely at Kira's answer.

"So does this-"

"No Cass it doesn't change a thing between us it was a moment of weakness on my part and it will never happen again." Cass, Trish and I all looked at each other then back at Kira and say.

"Never say never." Kira rolls her eyes and smirks in my direction.

"How about you how was everything with Austin."

"Why is it everytine we tease you you turn it around on me?"

"Because Cassidy isn't ashamed of anything I throw at her and will glady give me 'ALL' the gross details and Trish is in a relationship therefore untouchable." I roll my eyes.

"Fine it was great. He wasn't being an ass or annoying, we talked, danced and then he said he had to get home so he left then I was gonna text you guys to see if you wanted to go home because it was late or early I guess but my phone was dead so I decided to go upstairs to sleep and when I opened the guest room door I found Austin and Kim practically screwing on the bed."

"That bastard." Kira shouted causing the rest of the team to look over at us. She lowered her voice. "Did he see you?"

I shake my head. "Nope."

"Damn drama already and we just started school." Cassidy imputs. We all nod then Kira calls out to take out places.

We are the cheer team as well as the dance team at this school and since we were just entered in a competition we have been practicing non-stop over the summer to come up with 3 show stopping routines which I'm happy to say we accomplished.

After going through the routines 5 times Kira gave us a 2 minute water break before we head into our cheer routine .

"So the basketball team has their first game tomorrow, you girls ready to see your men in motion?" She teased.

Kira and I angrily shout. "They are not our men." At the same time Trish squeals. "Yes."

"It's funny how you knew exactly who I was talking about though."

"Cassidy we-"

"Damn they always have perfect timing." We turn around to see what Cassidy was talking about and see the basketball team walk into the gym like they own the place.

"Why are you here?" Kira questions to no one in particular.

"Well sister dearest we need the gym to practice so you need to leave."

"Okay I keep telling you its step-sister and this is our time we have 45 more minutes."

"Well then have it somewhere else." He takes off his jacket and throws it the side. "Let's go team." They all follow im their Captin and as Austin passes he smiles at me and it takes all of me to smile back even though I'm still pissed.

"Arrogant ass. Practice won't help your moves still suck." Trent freezes and turns to Kira with a huge smirk on his face.

"Really Kira, with all the moves I had last night I'd think you'd be scared." Anyone who didn't know these two as well as Trish, Cass or Dez and I knew them would think they were talking about basketball but based off the non stop smirk growth Trent had gained it was obvious he was talking about what happened in the bedroom between them last night.

"Yeah and this will help you improve your moves. Beleive me you need it most of the moves I did last night were faked." I almost laughed at the sudden pissed off look on Trent's face but decided against it.

"You know what I have nothing to prove to you but if you're so sure when we get home is be glad to show you some new moves." Kira's face turned red and she walked up to Trent slapping him hard across the face.

And that is how we ended up in the principals office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Austin has tried to talk to me multiple times after the gym incident but I refused, I'm stubborn in that way. I hate that I actually thought for a second I could be with him instead I find out he's another Trent.

"Ally are you really just gonna ignore me." No answer.

"At least tell me what I did wrong."

"You did nothing wrong Austin I'm just having a bad day. By the way did you get a good sleep last night? After you went home early I mean." The color drained from Austin's face as he looked at me. Jackpot.

"Ally I'm-."

"An ass, stupid, jerk. Any are acceptable. Next time have at least the balls to tell me the truth." Before he could say another thing Kira walked out of the principals office crying, Trent following looking plenty annoyed.

I stood up and rushed over to Kira who assured me she was fine, she just had detention for a week. As soon as we walk out of the office her tears stop and her winning smirk appears. When the office door closes she turns to Trent blowing him a mock kiss as we walk away.

"Always the actress. Principal John brought that?" She links her arm with mine.

"Yup. You should have seen his face he looked scared to death of me it was amazing. I told him I was sorry and that Trent just made me mad and reminded me of the divorce. The guy was puddy in my hand."

"So you did that to avoid being suspended."

"No I did that to piss Trent off not being suspended was just an added bonus." She stops for a moment and looks at me. "So you and Austin."

"Kir there is no Me and Austin. I'm done with guys like him remember."

"Okay fine. But you might not want to cut off guys too soon hot guy at your 12 o Clock." I turn around and see Elliot heading towards us and I instantly feel nervous as I always did around him."

"What's up, it's Alex right?" He's known me since kindergarten and still can't get my name right.

"Ally but that was close I guess." He smirks and walks in front of me.

"So I was wondering if you want to come over to my house tonight. Word is your smart and I need some help with my-" he pauses and his eyes roam my body. "studies." From behind him Kira dramatically rolls her eyes.

"Sure. I'll be over after my practice."

"Cool. Here is my number, later Alice." I put on a fake smile as he walks away and grab Kira's hand.

"Ally you know what kind of studies he wants right."

"Yes."

"Biology, sexual in nature."

"I know Kir. I just have the biggest crush on him and eventually he will notice me and get my name right."

"Dobut it. Now hurry up the assembly starts soon and we have to change." She drags me backstage and into the dressing room where Trish and Cassidy are waiting already dressed.

Trish POV

We finally did it. I know I was supposed to wait for our anniversary but last night was just so perfect. He is perfect and I'm happy to call him my boyfriend. So now as I lay here body bare with him cuddled against my body I can't help but feel such an emense amount of happiness.

"Hey babe you up." Dez kisses my cheek waiting for my response.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I was just wondering if you were okay first time usually hurts."

"I'm fine." I lie. If Dez found out I was in pain he would freak. "Last night was amazing. You are amazing." I turn my body so I was facing him then I smile. "I love you."

"I love you too." Dez always said he would wait for me, with all the girls throwing themselves at him and the temptation around the school I was happy he was willing to hol out for me, he thinks that your first time should be with someone you love and someone who loves you back just as much. Of my friends I am the only one who got that opportunity and I am happy I was something more than meaningless sex.

"Dez thanks for being a amazingly perfect boyfriend."

"Thanks for being an amazing girlfriend. Without you I wouldn't be half as amazing as I am now." He kisses me again before we head into round 2.

XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCX

Ally POV

We lost the bet.

We bet Kim that the boys would lose their first game like the team has for the past 8 years but it looks like Austin was a great addition to the team because we. We being Kira, Trish, Cassidy and Myself are now sitting in a stupid bikini waiting to be dropped in to a dunk tank.

Kira went up she said since it was her fault she would go up first and she surely did go through most of the torture. Many girls didn't like her since she was the center if most guys affections after all she is beautiful. One after one they step up and attempt to sink her which many of them achieve. I tried telling her I would go up but she said she could last longer. I could see her shivering so I knew it was a lie but I also knew there was no changing Kira Starr's mind.

After shes up there for an hour I see Trent push most of the people out of the line and grab a ball from the basket. Obviously happy he will get to dunk his Step Sister. "Hey sis. I heard about the bet and you know it kinda hurts you didn't think I could beat them, aren't you supportive of my basketball career."

"Its Step-sis and no I'm not. We both know you're not good enough to stack up in the real world." Trent smirked and tossed the ball at the target hitting it dead center. Kira shot off the board and dropped in to the water below for what seemed like the millionth time today. She took it like a pro though she sat back on the board, flipping her hair. Raising an eyebrow taunting Trent.

Trent licks his lips as he looks over a dripping wet Kira before grabbing another ball.

"You know I fully support your dance career the least you can do is give me an ounce of hope." Kira scoffs.

"Please T I'm not the type of girl to lie to a guy to boost his ego. Speaking of which the other night I was quite dissappointed. You were nowhere as good as they claim I had to redo it all when you left."

"So you'd lie to tare down a guys ego. Lets be honest the only dancer you'd be is a stripper."

"That's fine. I know you'd be an constant costumer after all you need something to **** off to. Then again you can always pay someone. Like father Like son right."

"No wonder your mother didn't want you." Trent sends another ball spiraling towards the target. Again perfect shot. Kira falls once more he angrily walks away.

I know for a fact Trent hates the mention of his father. After finding out he cheated on his mother Trent never spoke of him but it pusses him of when his name was even mentioned.

Trent walks up to Austin who has his arm wrapped around Kim's waist and I feel both relieved and Jealous.

Kira however ran off somewhere leaving us without a dunkee. I guess in up.

End Chapter

Thanks for reading.

Tell me you're thoughts on.

1)Ally

2)Kia and Trent

3)Trez

4)Auslly

5)Kim

What do you want to see in the next chapter. (Review to Vote.)

1)Auslly

2)Trez

3)Trira (Trent and Kira)

4)Cassidy POV

5)Trent POV


	5. Chapter 5

The Kiss 5

Thanks for your support it really helps my insperation I honestly love reading your reviews.

BTW: I got over 100 reviews/ Follows thanks so much.

Not Edited

XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXC

Ally POV

It was simple. We were supposed to be writing a song for music class and don't get me wrong it started off that way, it started off completely harmless. We had books out laptops(and clothes) on. We sat a small distance away from each other but was mainly focused on our work.

So if you want me to explain to you why I am currently making out with Austin Moon on my queen-sized bed then I can't, I will be of no help because I can't even answer that question myself. What I can say though is that he is an amazing kisser and for the first time since the incident I was letting some guys hands reach under my shirt and caress my upper body without a care in the world.

"Austin." I moan. He breaks the kiss and smirks then attached his lips to my neck. He continues a few small kisses along my collarbone then without warning his teeth softly sink in to my neck. Our shirts fly off just before I hear some noises downstairs.

"Ally I'm home." I quickly push Austin off of me and fix myself up in just enough time for my dad to enter my room. "Hey sweetie." He walks over to me and kisses my cheek. I guess he senses my nervousness because he looks over towards Austin and frowns.?"Who's the boy." Here comes overprotective dad mode.

"Dad this is Austin. Austin this is my dad. Daddy Austin and I are doing a project, we have to write a song together." My dad studies Austin curiously then looks back at me.

"Can I hear it?" He smiled brightly.

I shake my head. "We don't have any lyrics yet we had trouble getting started. A distraction." He looks at me and frowns.

"Okay then I'll be downstairs, let you two work." Dad walks out the door but doesn't shut it behind him signaling that he wants us to work and that we will be checked up on periodically.

"We should get started." I say.

Austin wipes some of the lipgloss off of his lips and nods at me. "So I'm thinking a love song. That's definitley the easiest to write and the most relatable. "

"Of course you were thinking of a love song. You are really predictable you know that.." I glare at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means girls like you are predictable all you think about are sappy love stories." He lifts his feet on to my bed and smirks.

"Well then oh great one. What did you have in mind?"

"Sexy song definitley. One that I can screw to. One that's not too loud, I like hearing the girl moaning my name. Kinda like you just were." He looks at his watch and smiles. "Speaking of screwing Kim awaits. Later Ally." Before I can protest he is out the door taking his half of the project with him.

I jump into the bed and scream loudly into my pillow before I decided to call Kira: she always calmed me down when I was in this mood.

"Took longer than I excepted. You hiding in the bathroom or something?"

"No. He left." I answer.

"Already damn. What happened?"

"Long story short. He gets here like an hour ago we start looking up some ideas then the next thing I know we're making out with both of our shirts off and then my dad walks in." I hear Kira laugh on the other line. "Kir this isn't funny."

"Of course not you bad, bad girl." She takes a short pause but I know her well enough to know she's about to ask something really dirty. "So would you have screwed him. You know if daddy dearest didn't interrupt." This would be the perfect spit take moment I swear.

"Skype now. I want you to see me flipping you off." I hang up the phone and set up my laptop. Moments later Kira's face pops up on the screen as smug as ever. I scoff and give her the finger to which she replies.

"I bet Austin would." I roll my eyes urging her to be serious." Okay okay continue."

"My dad was pissed he left my door open and practically stormed out. I'm scared to face him."

"Babe if anything play the acting card."

"You know how much I hate lying to him."

"Fine then don't, its your choice." Kira's door suddenly slams open and a shirtless Trent walks in.

"Sis I need a favor."

"Step-Sis and I'm busy right now so do you mind." She turns back to me and smiles. "Do you wanna trade assholes because honestly I wouldn't mind giving Austin a test run." I shrug.

"You can have him, he maybe sexy but he's a pain. You know why he left. He left because he went to screw Kim." She rolls her eyes and slightly leans forward.

"Sweetie don't you think you're being a little paranoid."

I quickly shake my head. "He said and I quote 'speaking of screw Kim awaits.' I mean honestly you make-out with one girl and run off to fuck another how messed up is that.."

"Alls you sound jealous." She teases.

"No I sound pissed. Kira he's a damn player and I flippin fell for it. AGAIN." I angrily sit back in my chair and watch as Kira examines me.

"Babe don't worry about it okay. Just steer clear of him."

"I can't he's my partner remember."

"We can switch. I'd love to be your partner." Trent adds from behind Kira. He has a towel wrapped around his waist and is dripping wet. Can you say 'Hot Damn'

"Do you mind troll we're kinda busy right now." Trent kneels down beside Kira and gets into the shot.

"Ally trust me you won't regret a bit of my- abilities. Trust me it will be plenty satisfying." I notice him checking me out and I fight back a blush. I had a crush on Trent about 2 years ago when his mom had first married Kira's dad and wsince he had found out and has made it his personal mission to embarrass me with it. "You know if you need references Kira can vouch for me she definitley enjoyed our partnership." Kira scoffs and pushes him away.

"I'm giving you the same advice you and the girls gave me. Flirt with him and make sure your the player not the playee." Trent stands up once again, this time without the towel so here I am staring at 'Mini' Trent and I'm suddenly not feeling so upset with 'What's his name' anymore . Kira turns to see what I'm looking at and discreetly licks her lips.

"Trent get out now." He walks over to her and bends over to grab his towel giving us both a perfect view of him then he cockily walks off. When he's gone I smirk at Kira.

"Don't even go there. We've already established the boy is S.A.H (Sexy As Hell) but I still hate him. He's a douche." When my smirk grows she frowns.

"It needs to be said babe. Did you see his-?"

"Yes. Plenty if times trust me can we move on please?" She begs.

"Fine but see if you can get me a picture." I say this just to tease her which she already knows so she rolls her eyes and continues. "Anyway, just act like Austin doesn't affect you. Trust me if he's anything like Trent it will damage his ego so much he'll have to start paying more attention to you to find out why."

"Okay you're right it's worth a shot. Thanks Kir."

"Any time Allz." She blows two kisses and logs off.

Flirting usually came easy to me after all I learned from the best so this should be a piece of cake. Get ready to meet your match Moon.

Trent POV

You want my honest opinion of Kira, Well then here it is.

She's a bitch, snobby, evil little slut. Ever since her father ruined my family I've done everything I can to tear my new one apart but I got nothing. When my mom first told me she was dating Jimmy Starr I flipped out. I stormed out if the house and didn't return for days and when I did get back she grounded me for a month saying that I should be happy we would finally get to be a family again. Two can be a family and we were doing fine alone. We didn't need them. We never needed them.

It's safe to say my argument was not accounted for since we wound up moving to Miami 2 months later.

I bet you wanna know how I met Kira now right.

At the start of my sophomore year there was this huge blowout party and since I just moved I decided it was time I make my official debut and boy was it worth it. I ran into the one an only-

Yup you fussed it Kira Starr. She was talking to a few of her friends looking as sexy as ever, I'm not afraid to admit the girl is attractive because any guy would. This actually worked in my facor, It made my job alot easier. I walked over to her and handed her a drink when all of her friends dispersed I fell into all of that 'who are you? And what you love' shit and by the end of the night we were both drunk off our asses and managed to still find out way to the nearest bedroom. I gotta be honest I didn't expect her to be a virgin, with all the guys I see in the tabloids I expected some experience but I got nothing. She wasn't the best in bed but for a first timer she was pretty damn decent. As soon as her eyes closed I left her embrace and grabbed my clothes.

The plan was perfect, she would tell her dad. Her dad would tell my mom, call me some names. Mom would be pissed and BOOM they're over. But as usual little miss princess ruined all by not opening her mouth so they win up getting married and now I'm stuck with both and its beyond fucked up. I never got used to Kira to be honest, I always have and will blame her for the demise of my plan , the only good thing about her is her and her friends hotness and how good she's gotten in bed because trust me that is definitley worth sharing a house for.

"So Austin, word is you're messing around with Kim." He smirks and sips his beer.

"Word is right. She's a fucking beast in bed man. I swore I was in heaven." I nod and raise my can.

"Cheers to that." I take a huge gulp of my beer when the front door opens. I shove the beer under the couch but roll my eyes when I find out its only Kira and her posse.

"Oh calm down step brother, its only me." Kira leans over the couch giving me a full view of her cleavage which I unashamedly stare at before she notices and straightens up and mouths 'Perv.' Before she takes a seat right beside me. That immediately tips me off that she's onto something, we always sit as far away from each other as possible.

The girls all follow and sit on the couch watching silently as Austin and I play C.O.D Ghost. I feel a hand slip onto my thigh and look over to see Kira staring at the screen slightly smirking. I try I take her hand off but this was a very important part of the game so I left it alone. 10 minutes later I excused myself so I could 'Go to the bathroom.' When in reality I need to change my fucking underwear. I walk into my room and as I search my drawer my bedroom door slams shut, I look up and see Kira standing there as smug I usually am in these situations.

"You little bitch." I scold. She slightly raises an eyebrow and walks over to me stands on her tippy-toes and whispers in my ear. 'I just couldn't resist.' She quickly turns away and walks away. I suddenly have the urge to take a ice cold was payback and what a good payback it was. I grab the boxers and storm into the bathroom. Trent Johnson always gets the last laugh. You wanted a war Starr, well you got it.

End Chapter

Okay guys you know what to do. Reviews make me happy, which make me update sooner. As you can see I changed the pairings of the story so that it features Kira and Trent because I love writing them as a couple so...

Anyway I wrote in some Auslly too and both charcters( depending on your reviews/votes) will have some competition next chapter.

Thoughts On

1)Austin

2)Ally

3)Kira and Ally's friendship

4)Kira and Trent pairing

5)Austin and Kim

6)Ally's Revenge

Next Chapter What Do You Want To See Vote By Reviewing.

1)Trent's Revenge

2)Ally's Teasing

3)Cassidy

4)Auslly

5)Kira and Trent (Trira)

Why do you think the Auslly song should be. It doesn't have to be an Austin&Ally song it can be anything. Send me your ideas in Review section or by PM.

Thanks again for getting me over 100 Reviews it honestly makes me happy tht you like the story. I always try my best and I'm glad you take your time to give me feedback. XOXOXO to you all


	6. Chapter 6

The Kiss 6

Over 30 Reviews in a day thank you so much. For that here is an extra early update. Like I told you reviews make me happy/inspired. Which in turn make me update sooner.

So the winners are.

1)Trent's Revenge

2)Ally Teasing

3)Auslly

I did my best I incorporate all based on reviews so far so read ahead and tell me what you think.

Last chapter was Austin&Ally kissing, Kira playing Trent and Ally and Kira's talk. If you didn't read it you can go back if you want since the updates are so close together.

**This chapter can be considered boarderline M so be aware there will be some intense Scenes in this one**.

**Trigger Warning**

NOT EDITED

XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXC

**Ally POV**

Austin was supposed to be coming over again today since we needed to start the project. I knew he just wanted a booty call but today he was in for a suprise. Never cross a Dawson. Words that my family always lived by.

Anyway. Last night while I watched Trent and Austun play the game I was practically fuming, he barely acknowledged me no hello or whats uo not even an apology for leaving the other day. However whenever he looked in my direction it was always in some perverted way like he was fucking me with his eyes and honestly I was getting sick of it.

Cassidy says the only way to tame a beast is to release one that's more ferocious, so just after he called me saying he'd be over in 10 minutes I jumped in the shower. 15 minutes later the doorbell rings and in my 'rushed' state I. Only was able to throw on a towel.

When I swing the door open Austin stops what looked like a greeting and just stands there looking at me dripping wet in my way too small towel. I'm happy I could do this to him. Get this reaction without even trying. He seductively licks his lips as his eyes roam my body.

"I'm sorry, I just got out of the shower I completely forgot you were coming over. Come in ." I step back slightly to give him enough room to pass but still brush up against me.

"Love the towel look Allz it looks sexy on you." He takes a seat on the couch and I roll my eyes at his forwardness.

"Save it Austin we all know where your mind or rather dick stays." I turn my back head up the steps.

I walk into my room and put together a subtle but sexy outfit that would leave just enough to the imagination.

I threw on a tight white tank top and my dance shorts and ran downstairs." Let's get started." Austin looks at me as I sit down his eyes were lusty filled. "Close your mouth babe that's so not attractive." Austin's mouth snaps close but his eyes still were on me.

"Is this some sort of payback?" I scoff.

"Not everything is about you Austin. If we are gonna do this I want to be comfortable so shut up and get started." Without warning Austin pulls me into his lap.

"Haven't you learned anything Ally. Everything is about me." His lips crash against mine and I found simply hard to resist him, so I gave in again.

And that was how my first time with Austin started I know this goes completley agianst the plan but fuck was it amazing.

**Kira POV**

Have I ever told you I hate Trent if not well you know now. I almost had sex with him today, me Kira Isobel Starr almost screwed Trent call the president because the world is definitely ending, did I forget to mention it was without an ounce of alcohol no less. I'm assuming it was payback for my epic play yesterday. He probably felt like he lost some of his manliness to me which by the way was well deserved. I just wanted to show Ally the joys being a player and how its done correctly.

At the end of the night she was fully on board, we came up with the perfect plan to seduce Austin all the while Trent was planning his revenge on me.

When I woke up the next morning Trent was sitting in the chair beside my bed smiling.

"Ah she awakes. You know I gotta say the morning look is kinda sexy on you." I ignore him and roll out of bed heading straight for the bathroom. Before the door can shut close Trent's foot blocks it and he steps in behind me locking the door behind him in the process . As I brush my teeth all he does is look on and that should have been my first clue. Trent always said he studies his pray before he 'captures' them.

Before I can even register what was happening I was being slammed on top of the sink, my back pressing up against the mirror.

"I guess we're even now. I gotta hand it to you Kir what you pulled last night was way beyond something I'd do. Very daring and I gotta be honest sexy too. I always loved a girl who can handle herself in the bedroom." He whispers the last part in my ear. This boy is way too bad for his own good.

He kisses my cheek first a soft peck and I thought nothing of it, that was until his arm wrapped around my waist and brushed his lips against mine. My first thought ' Great I just created a horny Trent.' My next, ' Oh fuck I'm just as horny.' He gently places his lips against mine and we engaged in a somewhat passionate kiss. I didn't care how much I hated him at that point I needed him in me. I needed more than anything a sexual release.

My hands went down to the bottom of his tank and lifted his shirt over his head and quickly reattached our lips. My hands travel up his admitably god-like abs and stop at the top of his pants. Before I could make another move Trent stops me, he lifts the over-sized shirt over my head leaving me in nothing but my skin. My naked body was in full view and Trent paused for a moment ti let his eyes roam or rather soak in my body. He licks his lips and once again smashes his lips against mine hungrier than the last few times. I feel his excitement just above my stomach and I give myself a pat on the back for being able to make him feel this way.

**15 MINUTES LATER**

I was at that point of our act where I was gonna explode with 'happiness' and just before I had the chance, as a matter if fact i was at that very moment when Trent decided to pull away. In the time it took me to recover Trent picked up his pants and put his hands on ethier side of my waist. He leans forward, his lips brushing up against my ear as he whispers 5 words that fuel to my hate fire. 5 words that ruined my sexual desire.

"I never settle for even." In case you were wondering ladies and gentlemen . Yes paybacks certainly are a bitch.

He grabs his shirt off the floor, kisses me once more and heads out the door. ( A/N: had no idea I was rhyming until I re-read this.)

I hate him, you want an absolute there it is. Even though I'd gladly screw him on a regular basis that's all he'd be good for.

However if its a war he wants, that's what he's gonna get its time for him to know who the baddest bitch is and the exact reason I was handed that title. Get ready to meet your match T because this is one battle that I will not lose.

**Ally POV**

Everything went exactly as planned. I had sex with Austin last night and when I woke him up early this morning to gave him a taste of his own medicine.

***FLASHBACK***

**_I sit up in my bed and look over at Austin who is surprisingly still sleeping there, not for long though. It's time to see how the Mr. Player likes to lose the game._**

**_"Austin." I call out. I shake him awake a few times before he finally gets up._**

**_"Ally what's up." I put my acting skills to the test and sheepishly shrug._**

**_"This is embarrassing but I called Elliot the other day and he's supposed to be coming over in an fifteen minutes so do you mind?" I left the question hanging but he knew what I meant, a look of confusion swept over his face though. I guess he didn't expect me to be so not hung over him. _**

**_He got up out of the bed giving me a view of all his glory and it took all of my strength not to pull him back into the bed and do unspeakable things to him but I held my ground. When Austin was completley dressed I walke him to the door an without a second thought slammed the door in his face before he can say another word. I'm not gonna lie I felt alot better. If he thinks he can treat me like a brainless idiot then he's wrong. I learned at a young age that boys can't be trusted, so why start now._**

***END FLASHBACK***

**A/N: I was gonna end here but I decided to toss in some Cassidy so you guys don't forget about her.**

**Cassidy POV**

How did I end up like this? That's the million dollar question. I've been with more guys in 2 years than most girls have in a lifetime and I can honestly say I'm not even ashamed.

When I was 12 my father snuck into my bedroom and took away my innocence. He told me not to speak a word of it to my mom so I didn't, I knew she wouldn't Beleive me anyway she was too busy with the many men that came out of her bedroom the nights dad wasnt there. She was too busy not noticing that some of the men would leave her room and come directly in to mine, they'd touch me in places that a twelve year old girl shouldn't be touched. Many of the nights I would try calling her name but it was heard upon deaf ears. After the 5th time I just stopped trying, it was no use nobody would care enough to one to my rescue anyway. Plus it's not as if it was anything new. I was Trash and after being told a countless amount of times I finally started to believe it.

23. That's the number of guys that got away with it, I was between the ages of 12 and 15. I never told Ally, Kira or Trish because I didn't want them to feel sorry for me. I don't want them to know why I am the way I am. I don't want to fear the next time it will happen. After all what's to fear if I give the guy what he wants without question. I'm my mothers daughter I guess and what is the point of being ashamed of that.

End Chapter

Okay guys tell me your honest opinion. This chapter was hard to write for me because of its intensity but I was able to finish.

What's your opinion on the characters. Did you switch sides of loyalty who do you think will become the true winners.

Thoughts On...

1)Trent

2)Ally

3)Cassidy

4)Storylines

5) Anything else

Next Chapter (Vote in Review section to tell me what you want to see next.)

1)Cassidy

2)Trish/Dez

3)Kira Story

4)Austin's Reaction

5)Dallas

6) Other( Tell me the suggestion along with your review.)

Okay People you know what to do. Vote Vote Vote. If you really want to see me write about something you need to leave your Vote in the review section that way there are no arguments of unfairness.

Thank you all for your support it brings me the upmost joys on my sucky days to see how much you guys appreciate this story. Thanks So Much


	7. Chapter 7

The Kiss 7

Okay this update was written quickly but I tried my best to make it good.

This chapter is dedicated to Toryena who's birthday is today so HAPPY BIRTHDAY. Toryena reviews every chapter and PMs me as well so thanks for all of your support and enjoy your B-Day

Thanks also to my other many reviewers you do not understand how much they inspire me.

Moving along...

This Chapter is another boarderline M I guess so WARNING. Sexual innuendos ahead.

XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXC

Austin POV

Wow. I gotta say I didn't excpect that from Ally, I mean I know its payback and hot damn she was sexy while giving it.

I look back at the shut door and smirk. I get what she was doing though, she's teaching me a lesson. I guess that it was selfish of me to leave her to have sex with Kim but for what it's worth she was 10 times better than Kim could ever dream I mean her flexibility alone almost got me off.

I knock on the door and after minutes of waiting Ally finally swings the door open dressed in only a red lace thong with a matching bra.

"Back already? Damn I'm good." She walks away leaving the door open. I watch her ass for longer than of like to admit then I step in shutting the door behind me.

"I'm sorry." I say as soon as I walk into the kitchen. Ally at the time was eating a popsicle, she's still trying to torture me I guess. "I know you did what you did because I left yesterday to be with Kim and I'm sorry. I guess I'm used to girls just falling at my feet. Nobody has ever really called me out on my crap. So again I'm sorry and I really hope we can be friends." I look up to meet her eyes which was a big mistake. She slips the popsicle half-way into her mouth and then out again. She slowly licks the tip and lets out a loud (and very sexy might I add.) moan. She smiles her very sexy smile slowly puts the whole thing in her mouth, then pulls back out just as slow.

"It's fine Austin. I get it and hey I'd love to be friends. However after all we've been through there's no way I can know you better." She jumps onto the counter and crosses her legs and I can't help but stare because fuck she's perfect. I lick my lips and let my eyes travel down the length of her body. I believe I'm ready for another round and it takes all of me to not slam her up against the refrigerator and give her something better to suck on. She hops off of the counter and walks over to me standing so close I could practically feel her heartbeat. She drops the popsicle in the garbage and looks up at me smirking. She puts one hand on my shoulder and the other at the top of my jeans. "What's the matter Austin? Cat got your tounge." She looks down at my growing package, pats it then walks away. When she is out of hearing range I let out a deep breath that I had no idea I was holding and try to think of something, anything to get rid of the growth but nothing worked. Just the thought of her and that popsicle would be enough to drive me crazy for days.

After 20 minutes I was finally able to calm myself down so I found myself walking up the steps to Ally's room.

"Knock knock." I slowly open the door to see Ally sitting at her computer on Instagram.

"Look who's back. Finally able to soften it, I gotta be honest that's flattering that wasn't even my best work."

"Ally I'm serious. I want to e friends with you." She scoffs.

"Friends? Really you screw me over an you want to be friends." She walks over to her bed and lays down. "Your in luck Austin. I've always been one for second chances."

"Thanks Ally." She waves me off.

"Whatever, now leave I'm about to have my daily chat with Kira and you can't be here." I nod and walk back down the steps happy that I've been able to make peace Ally is a nice girl and this is a friendship that I really want and will do anything to keep intact.

Kira POV

"Friends? Really?" Ally nods. We had just started our daily video chat when she told me she followed through with the plan and Austin suggested a friendship, could this guy be more mixed up. Who the hell ask to be friends after sex.

"Yup. He came back in and just asked to be friends, no reason ethier he just Asked."

"Well I'm gonna ask the question I've been longing to do all day. How was he?" She bites her lip and groans.

"It was amazing, I mean he was gentle but at the same time rough and the way he screamed my name-"

"Okay Ally I wanted the short version not the porno." She rolls her eyes.

"Whatever. Why are we talking about me when we should be talking about that hot piece of ass downstairs."

"Please Ally don't feed into his ego. Operation Seducción is about to go into action. Trent is downstairs with Dallas, Elliot and Dez. Word is Austin is gonna show up too. You okay with me flirting with your boy toy." I tease.

"Ha Ha. You're so funny. Now go get em tiger and when you see me later I want all the the deets."

"Yeah of course. Bye boo."

"Bye babe. Oh and happy birthday, hope the B-day sex is mind-blowing. " I close my computer and look down at my current outfit. A sports bra and shorts my usual wear. I take my hair out of its ponytail and shake it out and I have to admit. I look sexy as hell.

Ding Dong

The last player is here just in time. I put on my headphones and start dancing down the steps.

I go into the kitchen and grab a water then dance back out. I stop when I see a all five boys looking at me.

"Are you guys playing C.O.D, I love this game can I play too." I skip over to them and sit on Dez's lap, now before you claw my eyes out you should know that Dez is a close friend of mine having been dating Trish for all these years. He's like my brother. Dez wishes me a happy birthday while handing me an $100 bill.

Trent looks at me, well more like glares and I smile as innocent as can be, part A is already successful. "Damn Kira if I would have know you'd look that sexy with no clothes on I'd come over more often."

"And if I would have known that we definitley be doing alot less talking right now." I kiss Dez on the cheek and go over to the only available seat: next to Trent. As I sit down I feel Trent tense up, Perfect. I want him to be pissed off.

"So Austin." I look over at him. "Ally tells me you had quite the night yesterday. The words amazing and extraordinary were used." He smirks and nods his head.

"Well that was definitley true. Ally was unforgettable."

"I bet she'd love to hear that."

Trent looks over at Austin confused. "Wait Austin you got it in with Ally?" Trent questions.

He nods. "Last night."

"How was she?"

"Dude I just-"

"I meant on the Kim scale."

Austin looks at Trent and smiles, " Let me put it this way. I barley got through half a round with her. "

"Damn that good?"

"That fucking good." He confirms.

"Maybe I should test her out for myself."

"Hell no. Trent touch Ally and I'll-"

"You'll what." He drops his controller and stands up. I stand up too but since he has a good 8 inches on me I was alot less intimidating than I wanted to be.  
"That's what I thought." I roll my eyes and push him back into his seat. I straddled his waist.

"You know after the shit you pulled yesterday I should honestly beat the crap out of you, I had to finish the job all by myself," I grind my hips into his and I could tell he was fighting against his reaction. I lean forward slightly to whisper in his ear. "My original plan was to get you off with your friends sitting right here, but that would be pretty childish of me so I settled for something far more painful." I get off of his lap and head for the steps. "By the way I thought about you the entire time, finishing I mean. Best one I've had yet too bad you weren't there to help. Trent Jameson not finishing a job. Unheard of. I wonder what the senior class would think. As I shut my bedroom door I hear the faded sound of my name followed by plenty of curses.

12 Hours Later

I was sitting in my bedroom waiting for at least one call, it's my 18th birthday and my dad forgot. My own father.

I know I play around and joke alot but like every other girl in the world I want nothing but love.

I've been crying for about 2 hours now, the moment I realized he wasn't gonna call or even show up it broke me.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

I don't answer because I figure its Trent just wanting his revenge.

It's 11:58 now and I spent all day with my friends but as soon as I got home I fell apart, I just want him show me he cares.

"Kira." I turn around to see Trent holding a single cupcake with a candle in it. "This goes against everything I stand for but I know your dad hasn't called so this is-"

"A pity cupcake."

"Do you want it or not." He ask annoyed. I nod and blow out the candle making a single wish. The same wish I've made since my parents split. 'I want to be a happy family again'

I take the cupcake from Trent and do something neither of us excpected. I hugged him. "Thank you Trent, this actually means alot. I'm suprised you remembered."

"Don't get all mushy on me Kir. I still hate you. I just saw it on Facebook and I did this last minute. Bye now." He slaps my ass then walks out the room. If Trent of all people can remember my birthday why can't my own father. I look down at the cupcake, its red velvet with chocolate topping.

"My favorite." I whisper. Now I'm officially depressed. I take a drink of vodka and watch as the clock strikes 12. My last thought as I slip into my high.

I don't even have a Facebook.

End Chapter.

Okay it wasn't the best but I thought it was pretty cute.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TORYENA!

Thoughts On  
1)Auslly  
2)Trira  
3)This Chapter

Next Chapter.(Vote in review the section)  
1)Kira Drunk  
2)Trent POV  
3)Trish  
4)Austin&Ally's first assignment (Leave a DUET song request in the review section.)  
5)Dallas and Cassidy's History


	8. Chapter 8

The Kiss 8

Thanks for the reviews, this chapter will have more Auslly since that's what most of you want an I will also add all other pairings to give ou more options when you vote.

I made this chapter alot less sexy due to a review request but I'll get back to it again trust me.

XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCX

**Dallas POV**

The first time I met her was in kindergarten, she showed up to class in a pink dress and big sunglasses catching everyone's attention. I remember the first thought that came to my head was that she was the prettiest girl in the world even as a kid I could never build up the urge to speak to her, as usual she made the first move.

We were making Mother's Day cards in class when she came over and asked to borrow some crayons. From that moment on we were inseparable, we went over to eachothers houses, had sleepovers everything a typical best friend would do, that was until we hit 12.

One morning Cassidy came to school and she didn't sit at her usual table with Ally, Trish, Dez and I. She just sat alone in a corner just staring into space. When I walked over to her she completley broke down into tears saying she was sorry and he hopes we could still be friends.

She never did tell me what was wrong, many days she would just come to school an not talk to anyone which was scary in itself since she's the most talkative person I know. But as always she's sit in that same corner and just stare straight ahead poking at her food.

I pulled her aside after class ended one day and everytime I made a hand movement she would flinch away from me, when her back hit the lockers her shirt raised over her wrist and that's when I saw the bruises. She ran off before I could ask her a thing and since that moment she hasn't said a word to me, and it wasn't like I didn't try because I did, she told me she hated me, my best fucking friend hated me.

We went 1 year without talking and each day I grew more and more depressed, not only that I was pissed.

January 3, 2009

I Remeber the day like it was yesterday. I stormed into Cassidy's house not caring how much noise I made as I rushed up the steps my adrenaline was pumping faster than evee as I make my way to her door, still the same as many years before. Without giving myself a chance to change my mind I kick the door open and you wouldn't believe what I saw.

Thomas Attikus. Cassidy's 34 year old next door neighbor hovering above Cassidy's naked body. I could see her watery eyes and I hear her sobs. I quickly rush over to him and throw him off of her, he was way to drunk to fight back so I left him on the floor and picked Cassidy up from the bed using the blanket to cover her up. I took Cassidy to my house 2 blocks away and let her sleep in my bed while I took the couch.

The next morning she was gone, in her place was a note addressed to me.

**To Dallas**

_Thanks for last night  
Please don't tell anybody  
I'm sorry our friendship's over  
I love you so much but we'll never  
Be the same. I hope you understand._

** Love Cassidy**

Fast forward 4 years later Cassidy is now known as the 2nd easiest girl in our school, its no secret she is a fan of guys and I couldn't help think it was because of what happened a few years ago. 2 years ago she was taken out of her mothers custody because her new neighbors heard her screams in the middle of the night and called the police. Nobody but I knew exactly what the police found out but there were rumors, Cassidy didn't return to school for a month and when she did she was all about boys. I constantly heard in class she was hooking up with diffrent guys and I knew this wasn't really her I knew she needed help yet I did nothing and now this broken girl is even more broken.

Years later we still haven't talked though, Four years and not a word, She kept her deal for a long time So when we were assigned duet partners for music class I already knew this was gonna be the hardest project of my high school life.

**Ally POV**

We've decided on Moves Like Jagger for our first duet. We only had one day to practice but I like to think we sound pretty decent, Without Austin hitting on me or leaving to be with Kim we got alot of work done so when Friday came we were fully prepared

"Ally Dawson." I turn and see Kim standing at my locker looking angry.

"Yes Kim."

"Look I understand you have this schoolgirl crush on Austin but he's mine so stay away from him." Is that cliché or what.

"Kim I know I'm gonna regret asking but what are you talking about." She looks at me and smirks.

"He likes me, everytime he visited you he would come see me right after, he doesn't like you so let it go slut." She smiled brightly at her very ancient insult. I don't understand how slut is an insult sex is natrual and I'm one for perfection. Practice makes perfect right. Damn I sound like Cassidy.

"Look Blondie. Austin and I are just friends. You can have him." The bell rings and as I go to step around her she stops me.

"Good. He doesn't want you anyway, nobody would." She struts away and I want nothing more than to wipe that smile off of her face and I know the perfect way to do it.

XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXC

Austin and I were up first we decided to to add some choreo just before class started which mostly featured some moves from the video.

Austin said he was really nervous since he hadn't preformed in front of a crowd in a long time but I assured him I had his back and told him to just be himself and he will be fine. As soon as all the kids took their seats the teacher announced us and the music started.

_(Ally=Italics_, Austin=Underline, **Both=Bold)**

**Oh, yeah  
Oh!**

_[Ally:]  
Just shoot for the stars  
If it feels right  
And aim for my heart  
If you feel like  
And take me away and make it OK  
I swear I'll behave_

_You wanted control  
So we waited  
I put on a show  
Now I make it  
You say I'm a kid  
My ego is big  
I don't give a shit  
And it goes like this_

**[Both:]  
Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you**

**All the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger**

**I don't need to try to control you  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you**

**With them moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger**

[Austin:]  
Maybe it's hard  
When you feel like you're broken and scarred  
Nothing feels right  
But when you're with me  
I'll make you believe  
That I've got the key

Oh  
So get in the car  
We can ride it  
Wherever you want  
Get inside it  
And you want to steer  
But I'm shifting gears  
I'll take it from here (Oh! Yeah yeah!)  
And it goes like this (Uh)

**[Both:]  
Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you (Uh)  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you**

**All the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger**

**I don't need to try to control you (Oh, yeah)  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you**

**With them moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger (Yeah yeah)  
I've got the moves like Jagger**

_[Ally:]  
You wanna know how to make me smile  
Take control, own me just for the night  
And if I share my secret  
You're gonna have to keep it  
Nobody else can see this_

_So watch and learn  
I won't show you twice  
Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right  
But if I share my secret  
You're gonna have to keep it  
Nobody else can see this (Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!)_

_And it goes like this_

[Both:]  
Take me by the tongue _(Take me by the tongue)_  
And I'll know you  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you _(Yeah yeah yeah!)_

All the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
_(Oh, yeah)_  
I don't need to try to control you  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you

**With them moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger**

The music shuts off and the whole class burst into cheers, its safe to say we got an A on the first part of this project. But Kim was not at all pleased.

Austin hugs me and pecks my cheek then hands our Mics to the teacher.

"Wow that was great. I mean I knew we were good but damn we sounded amazing." He pulls out my seat for me letting me sit first before he takes a seat next to me.

"Yeah. Mrs. Daniels was so into it." He slings his arm around the back of my chair.

"You know we should celebrate. My parents won't be home tonight."

"Austin." He shrugs casually.

"It was worth a shot."

"You promised me you'd stop with the flirting. You were the one that wanted to just be friends."

"Very true but what about friends with benefits that way we're both happy." He offers. I scoff and throw his arm from around my chair.

"You are such an ass. I knew this was too good to be true." I grab my bag and ask Mrs. Daniels to go to the nurse for my sudden headache. I storm out of the room glaring at Austin who was too bust staring at Kim's ass to notice my anger.

I guess boys will be boys.

**7 Hours Later**

Just before I get to bed my doorbell rings, so that It won't wake up my parents I rush to the door in my boxer shorts and tank top and swing the door open forgetting to ask who it was, and I honestly wish I did.

"What are you doing here."

XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXC

**Kira POV**

I stayed home from school today since I was way to hungover to go. I wound up getting very wasted last night and from what Trent told me I was cursing out everyone I knew.

I couldn't stop throwing up and I felt like my head was filled with bricks.

"Here drink this." Trent hands me a cup off coffee and I frowned at it.

"Did you poision it or something?" He chuckles but shakes his head.

"I considered it but your too weak to fight back so what's the point." He puts a glass of water and two advils on my nightstand and sits next to me on my bed.

"You know you don't have to stay, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"That may be true but after last night I'm not taking my eyes off of you."

"Trent all I did was curse a few people out. I do that to you all the time it's no big deal."

"Kira that's not the only thing that happened-"

"Aw fuck, did I try to have sex with you. Just great now I need a shower." I go to get up but tent pushes me back on the bed.

"Dammit Kira this isn't a joke."

"Really, you're suddenly giving a damn about me and what I do and you want me to think that its not a joke, I'm not stupid Trent."

"Look I know I haven't been the best or nicest person to you but you have to understand I love my dad and I could never be good enough for him, I just wanted you to hurt as much as I did." For a second I felt bad then I remember all the shit he did.

"What happened last night that has that stick up your ass."

"Nothing."

"You're lying. Tell me."

"No."

"Trent I'm not kidding tell me."

"Kira you wouldn't Beleive me if I did."

"Trent just fucking say it." I scream.

"Fine you want to know. You fucking tried to kill yourself Kira."

End Chapter

XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXC

Not my best but I had slight writers block, still tell me what you think though.

Thoughts  
1)Auslly  
2)Dallas and Cassidy  
3)Trent and Kira

Next Chapter ( Vote in Review Section)  
1)Dallas and Cassidy  
2)Kira's Reaction  
3)Auslly Song Writting  
4)Blast From The Past(You choose the charcter you want to get the blast from their past.)  
5)Who is at Ally's Door


End file.
